


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - RE:[ We Can Be Heroes, Too! ]

by RibbonDove



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Pokemon Battles, Self-Discovery, Shadow Pokemon, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonDove/pseuds/RibbonDove
Summary: "Calamity looms over the future of our world. As we speak, more Shadow Pokemon seemingly spring from nowhere, and tensions rise between guilds... But first, we must grow stronger and become heroes. Well, IF we can be heroes. Being a hero isn't an easy task, y'know!!"--[Currently reworking the summary]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the other WCBHT, please note that I will no longer be updating that one. This is the newer, improved version, which focuses on more characters and flows much less awkwardly. 
> 
> Thanks to penda and TheHermitSpycrab for proof-reading for Chapter 1

_Foggy Forest, 9F_

A gloomy, mysterious forest. The foggy atmosphere was foreboding; the trees rather pale and hidden by thick blankets of fog.

Two Sneasel and their leader, a Weavile, traversed the confines of the dungeon, looking for a way out. They wanted to get out as quickly as possible, for the Shadow Pokémon they knocked out could wake up at any moment, breaking free from it's shackles.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" One of the Sneasel said. "I just wanted some of that sweet, sweet pokè from the bounty, why did we need to end up in this hellhole all of a sudden?"

"Because _somebody_ wasn't careful with directions." Another Sneasel said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" The female Sneasel inched closer to the male Sneasel. "Don't be pointing fingers here, mister! How was I supposed to know that taking the shortcut would lead us to Foggy Forest?"

"Because it _was_ foggy!" He backed up from the female Sneasel. "Sneezy, I told you that the clear path would be easier, but nooooo! You said take the shorter path because it's 'shorter', and now look! We're stuck in this stupid forest!"

The Weavile, frustrated from the Sneasels fighting each other, brandished her claws. "Oh my Arceus, shut up and stop your squabbling, or I'll _force_ you to."

And just like that, the two Sneasel went silent, apart from giving dirty looks to each other.

"It's not a huge deal to end up lost in a dungeon, as long as you know what you're doin'." Weavile said. "Besides, we're almost out of the dungeon, anyway. Just a floor or two left, and we'll get outta here with our bounty."

She looked peculiarly tired from carrying that Hitmontop for so long; sure, he wasn't very heavy compared to other species, but to drag him around for so long? She could already feel her arms screaming to give up. It didn't help that the air felt like it was choking her. But she tried to ignore it. No need giving up now.

"So, this was the Shadow Pokémon who was digging into Pokémon's crops and property?" The male Sneasel inquired. "Expected it to be a Drilbur or something, but nope. It's a Hitmontop. Why would one be digging, anyway?"

"Hitmontops can spin on their heads. And if they spin fast enough, they can drill themselves into the ground." Weavile replied. "Honestly, he was kind of a wuss, he went down with one Metal Claw. I've faught Magikarp more threatening than him."

Sneezy curiously looked at the Hitmontop, who was being dragged against the floor. He had shackles bound to his hands and ankles, and was knocked unconscious. They could occasionally hear him unconsciously tug on his shackles, which scared them each time it happened in fear of him breaking free.

"He's... sleeping rather peacefully, isn't he? Don't they usually thrash around in their sleep?" The male Sneasel inquired.

"Sneezo, not everyone sleeps like you, hehe. Scaredy Skitty." Sneezy snickered.

"Shut your mouth! Just because I dream alot doesn't mean anything!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"Speaking of Hitmontops…" The male Sneasel pondered, "we've seen a few boy Hitmontops, but we've never seen a girl Hitmontop. What's up with--"

"Mmgh…"

They could hear someone groaning, not too far away. Almost as if the source of the sound was right behind the Weavile.

"Oh no." Weavile looked behind her, noticing the Hitmontop waking up. "Don't tell me that's what I think it is."

As the Hitmontop regained consciousness, he could hear the faint voices of three Pokémon nearby. The humid air choked him, making it hard for him to spit something out. Taking one deep breath, he realized one thing: he was definitely somewhere strange.

As his vision grew clear, he noticed three silhouettes, looking down at him as if they were dumbfounded.

"Oh great, now our bounty is awake." The female Sneasel said. "Guess I gotta put him out."

"W-Where am I?" The Hitmontop asked. "Who are you three?"

The Weavile wanted to knock him out as soon as possible, but a part of her wanted to keep him awake; he didn't seem to be hostile at the moment.

"Oh, none of your business, Shadow Pokémon." The female Sneasel replied, "When we're done with you, we'll hand you in where they'll purify you. Oh, and some poké."

"Wait, poké?" Hitmontop titled his head. "I... don't think I have any poké on me right now." 

"Bahahahaha!" She giggled, the Sneasel smirking as she teased the Hitmontop. "We're talking about mission poké, dummy!"

"Yeah, plus you were digging into people's crops and attacking everyone that tried to stop you in the act." Sneezy said, "Hey, Sneezo,

The male Sneasel then noticed something about the Hitmontop that seemed odd for a Shadow Pokémon; his eyes appeared to be rather normal. He was also rather friendly for one. "Though, for a Shadow Pokémon, you do seem… awfully friendly."

The Hitmontop only became more perplexed as the Sneasel spoke. "Shadow Pokémon? What are those? Are they like shinies? Are they--?"

Weavile groaned. "Don't play dumb with us anymore, Shadow Pokémon! You playing pretend isn't going to free you from those shackles of yours."

"Shackles?" He attempted to get up, only to be yanked down by the very shackles he was wearing. "Ohhh."

"You… think we might've gotten the wrong guy?" Sneezo asked. "The one we saw was wearing something blue, but here, he's wearing pink."

"Wait, don't tell me; is this the wrong Hitmontop!?" The Weavile exclaimed. She really hoped this wasn't actually the case, since it took her team a long time to track the Hitmontop down, and if this was the wrong one, they would have to do this all over again.

"I mean, he seems pretty clear," Sneezo shrugged, "So yep. We did."

That was enough to tick her off.

"So what you're saying is we wasted all this time chasing after this Hitmontop, only for us to not only run into the completely wrong one, but waste ALL this time getting through Foggy Forest just for said Hitmontop?" Angrily, Weavile kicked Sneezo, right in the groin, as she began yelling at the sky.  
"This was all POINTLESS! Pointless, pointless, pointless!"

"Agh, what the hell?!" Sneezo fell to the ground, whincing in pain, "Couldn't you had at least just threw a pebble at me?!"

"I'm not here to baby you, Sneezo! You should've known this from the start!

The Hitmontop butted in, "I'm sorry that I wasn't the 'top you were looking for." He frowned. "But, maybe I can make up for it! I'm Genki, and I can help you guys find him, and help him get back to normal! Maybe we can become friends, and even--"

"Absolutely _not_." Weavile looked annoyed with the Hitmontop, her fist clenching. "Just from this conversation alone, I can already tell you're just going to hold us back with your idiocy."

"I mean, it could be a good idea." Sneezo shrugged. "Though, I do see what you mean. Maybe we can kick him out once he fulfills his promise."

"What?" Sneezy looked at him with confusion. "Are you _insane_? Do you seriously think letting this moron into our team is a good idea? You two must share a single braincell."

"Shut up!" He yelled, "You're the one who keeps belittling me for everything I do!" 

"You two, relax." Weavile said, honing her claws. "Let's gorge his eyeballs out first, _then_ we can argue, mkay?"

The two nodded.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Genki began to shiver in place. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I won't--"

Unleashing the full fury of her Fury Swipes, she swiped at his face at high speeds, showing no mercy for him as he squirmed helplessly in pain.

But, turns out, that may not be the case.

The sound of rustling bushes resonated throughout the room, the Weavile stopping to listen. However, she didn't dare put her guard down, for the rustling could mean anything.

"Did you hear that?" One of the Sneasel asked, his ears twitching.

"Of course I did! I'm not deaf, genius!" The other Sneasel crossed her arms. 

The Weavile backed up a little. "You two, stand behind me and brace yourselves until the noise stops."

From seemingly nowhere, a Roselia leaped high into the air, landing onto a tree branch. Using magical power, she sent Magical Leaves down towards the Sneasels, cutting at their skin. 

"Ow, owww! Let's get out of here!!"

Yelping in pain, they hastily made a run for it.

Weavile was pissed. "Wait, what are you two doing, come back here this _INSTANT_ , you fucking--!!"

The Roselia hopped once more, doing a small little twirl in the air as she summoned a gust of petals, a Petal Blizzard which blew the Weavile towards a tree. Forcing herself back onto her feet, she lunged at the roselia. Her claws coated themselves in steel, metal claw never let her down before, so why should it now.

Swiftly dodging the Weavile's onslaught, the Roselia retaliated with Giga Drain, sapping up most of Weavile's energy.

"Sheesh, this measly little Roselia is stronger than what I thought… W-what do you want from me!?" The Weavile tried to get back up again, but her remaining strength was no use. "Whatever, have the Hitmontop, do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!" She scurried away, looking for the run-away Sneasel. 

_"If it weren't for you wussies, we would've stood a chance!!"_

Roselia kneeled down to release Genki from his shackles. Once he felt the sweet release of freedom, he almost felt like breaking down into a joyous dance, but held in that urge.

"Thank you so much, miss… Umm, what's your name?"

"Rosemary." The Roselia blinked. "And you are?"

"Oh, me? I'm Genki!" He smiled. "Thank you so much for saving me back there! That was scary. But, what did they mean by Shadow Pokémon?"

"They're Pokémon whose hearts have closed tight, dew. They're often identified with deep red eyes, and a shadowy aura. But, do not fret. I can tell with certainty, dew, that you are not a Shadow Pokémon."

"That's good, then!" Genki smiled. "But, um… How do I get out of here?"

"Simple." She kept close by him, "Just head to the stairs, dew, and we should be able to find our way out of here, dew. Just make sure you don't wander off far."

"Oh! A mystery dungeon! I've always wanted to check one out for myself!" He grinned with glee. "Well, let's explore together, then!"

"Alright." 

He seemed rather nice, but for now, she had to focus on the task on hand.


	2. Guildmaster Aggron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genki finally stirs up the courage to join a explorer's guild... But there's a catch.

_ Foggy Forest, Last Floor. _

It didn't take very long for the two to reach the end of Foggy Forest, where a wall of trees blocked their path. All there was at the end was an Oran berry, laying on the floor as if someone had left it there.

"Hm. Was running low on these, dew." Picking the berry up, she gave it to Genki, who had a few scratches and cuts on his face. "Here, take it."

"Really? For me?" Genki's eyes lit up with happiness. "Thank you! Well, time to dig in!" Immediately, he began chowing down, and felt the Oran's powerful healing properties restore his strength.

"Ah, refreshing! I remember when my mama would make Oran berry Tarts for dessert! Now, uhh, how do we get out of here?"

Rosemary held up her rescue badge, and almost immediately, the two were enveloped in a beam of light, teleporting them to the surface. 

_ Outside Foggy Forest. _

It was relatively breezy outside, a starch contrast to earlier in Foggy Forest. The sun, gently placed on the sky, was emitting warm, comforting rays of sunlight. It was the perfect day to just sit down and relax.

… Well, not here, of course. Rosemary and Genki had to make their way back to someplace safe first.

"So, Rosemary, are you an explorer?" Genki asked. 

She nodded. "Yes. I am part of Aggron's Guild, dew, currently Bronze Rank." Rosemary pulled out her Explorer Badge. The red gemstone inside the badge was surrounded by a bronze lining. 

"Wooooow!" Genki's eyes lit up with flattery. "That looks so cool! Where do you get one?"

"Simple. You register as an explorer, dew, and they'll send you a Pokémon Exploration Team Kit. Some Pokémon prefer going on their own and making their own rather than forming teams, dew."

"Where do I sign up!?" Genki was excited; could this be his chance at becoming an explorer? He's always wanted to travel the world to see all it has to offer, and this is a perfect opportunity to start.

"Hmm. You want to become an explorer, dew?" Rosemary pondered for a little bit, then smiled a little. "Well, alright then. Come with me, dew.

Genki kept close by Rosemary, as she traveled to her hometown, Daikabon Village. It was a homely, but great village, the guild it housed built into the side of a rocky hill. 

"And this... is Aggron's Guild, dew" She pointed to the Aggron-shaped building. "I've heard that Guildmaster Aggron has been looking for new recruits, dew, so I'm glad that you asked back there."

Once inside Aggron's Guild, Genki couldn't believe his eyes; So many different Pokémon, young and old, newbies and experts, loners and teams. It was almost like he had walked into another side of the planet entirely.

"Woah! So many Pokémon!" Genki looked around, his legs trembling from the overwhelming surprise. He felt as if he couldn't move from how impressed he was.

"Hmm." Rosemary got a little curious; the guild usually wasn't this busy. Must've been an eventful day if there were this many Pokémon here…

"Hello, Rosemary!" A young Aron cheerfully greeted her, in which he turned to the Hitmontop next to her. "Who is this guy?"

"Genki, dew."

"Genki? Hm, a Hitmontop... don't think we've seen any hitmons around here..." The Aron held out his nub-like legs. "O-oh yeah! My name's Tin, and I'm the Guildmaster's son! Do you need him for anything?"

"Yeah, I want to join the guild!" Genki smiled. "I want to see what the world has to offer!"

"Hmm, join the guild, you say? Dad did say he was taking new applicants! Follow me!" Following behind Tin, Genki couldn't help but notice how huge the guild was; sure, on the outside, it looked relatively normal, but on the inside? A whole new story. 

There was a medibay, a lounge, plenty of rooms for the guild members to rest in. Genki had most of everything he really needed.

“So, Genki, could you tell me a bit more about yourself?” Tin tilted his head. “Like, what’s drawn you to this place?”

“Rosemary told me about it!” Genki smiled. “She held up this cool-looking badge, and then we got out of the dungeon, and then she told me about guilds and stuff!”

Tin nodded. “Oh, Rosemary! She’s only been here for a few months, but she sure does know her stuff! I especially love seeing her in combat. She can float like a Butterfree, and sting like a Beedrill!”

“Eeee!!” Flustered, Rosemary hid her face behind the roses. Her face turned into a bright red, and her rose petals tightly clenched like a fist would.

“Um, Rosemary?” Genki blushed. “W-What’s wrong?”

“Oh, don’t worry, hehe! She gets like that whenever she’s flattered!” Tin giggled. “She may look a bit cold on the surface, but I assure you, she’s much sweeter than she seems!” 

Rosemary noticed that they were nearby Aggron’s office, stopping to knock on the door, although she still kept one rose-hand by her face.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"Rosemary." She said. "I have someone who wants to join Aggron's Guild, dew."

"Ah, a new recruit? Well, come right in!"

Aggron opened the office doors, to which the Hitmontop was greeted to the towering iron beast. He almost felt the urge to back away, but he kept his calm and put on a brave face.

"This is Genki. I rescued him from Foggy Floor, 9th floor to be exact, dew." Rosemary patted his back. "He wants to enroll as a new member in the guild." 

"A Hitmontop, eh?" Aggron got out a box. "It's been a while since I've seen a hitmon. They're an odd bunch, I'd say." Aggron muttered under his breath. “Alright, hmm. Any prior experience with dungeons? Like, missions and all that jazz?”

“Uhh… Does being rescued from a dungeon count?” Genki blepped. 

Aggron let out a heavy sigh. “Of course you don’t have actual experience. Okay, fine. Do you have any experience with exploration, then?”

“Yeah!” Genki said. “When I was younger, I would take long walks with my mama to other towns! Seeing all these different places, all these different Pokemon… It made me want to become a traveler, just so I could see what the world had in stock!” 

Aggron could definitely see the excitement in Genki’s eyes; the kid looked like he could just burst with joy.

“Well, you got the passion, I’ll say that much. Okay, how about this. If you can get through Opal Cavern’s six floors and come back with a rare item, then I can welcome you as a new member of the guild. How about that?"

"Sweet!" Genki wagged his tail in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Guildmaster Aggron, you're the best!!"

Aggron blushed. "W-well, um. You're welcome, kid. Just know that I won't go easy on you.”


	3. Looking for Gemstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genki has his first ever dungeon experience, and finds something interesting along the way!

Outside Aggron’s office, Genki jumped up into the air with joy, "I can't believe I'm going on an exploration!" Genki exclaimed, his eyes excitedly lighting up with delight.

He couldn't help but feel anticipation for Opal Cavern; sure, he was just starting out, but he managed to get through the last few parts of Foggy Forest, so this time around, he'd better make sure he was prepared for what came next.

"Now I, uh." Genki noticed he didn't have many resources. Since he's just begun, he may need someone to aid him in this journey. And he knew exactly who to ask.

"Hey, Rosemary, um… Thanks for saving me back there. I want to ask if you wanna come to Opal Cavern with me!"

Rosemary blushed. Nobody's ever asked her to go exploring with them before. All her life, she's been doing it alone.

"Eeeeep! Um, I mean…"

"Is that a no?" Genki leaned in. 

"N-No no no, it's not  _ that _ , dew, it's just… Nobody's really asked me such a question before." Rosemary covered her face once again, clearly flustered. "I… would like to team up again. Maybe I can learn something new from you, dew, just like you learned something from me."

Genki couldn't help but feel flattered by that comment; she wanted to learn something from him? But what? He's never been the teacher type before.

But when he thought about it, it began to make sense; perhaps he could teach her more about foraging, or scavenging. His mother and father did teach him a lot about that stuff, after all!

"Maybe!" Genki smiled. "Are you ready~?" He said, wagging his tail in anticipation.

"Yeah, I am, dew." She said. "Now, let's go to Opal Cavern now, shall we?"

Genki nodded. Guildmaster Aggron gave them the directions to Opal Cavern; take a straight path down from here, then a right to where the rocky roads should be. After a small turn to the left and another right, there should be a large, gaping entrance into the great Opal Cavern.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of both wonder and horror; on one hand, the cave interior looked smooth to the touch, and was hypnotizing to touch. But on the other hand, the entrance looked as if it could swallow him whole, devouring him.

"Well, we're here… Opal Cavern." Genki said, his legs feeling a little shaky. "Gosh, I know Aggron said it was just 6 floors long, but I still feel as if Butterfrees are dancing around in my stomach!"

"Don't worry, dew, many Pokémon have gone through this before." Rosemary patted Genki's back with her rose hands. "You'll get used to it. I promise, dew."

He nodded. "Alright!"

And from there, the two entered Opal Cavern, prepared for what came next.

-

_ Opal Cavern, 1F. _

The dungeon walls had a rough, rocky texture, while the floor was more smooth and grounded. Occasionally, there were speckles of opal laying around in the dungeon's walls and floors, and a few puddles that rested on the ground.

Starting out in a small space, Genki noticed something glittering in the distance. Approaching the mysterious sparkles revealed an abundance of poké on the floor.

"Wow, did someone drop their poké here?" Genki said as he bent over to look at the coins.

"No, it's not uncommon to see poké left around here, dew." Rosemary picked them up, putting them into her treasure bag. "In fact, dew, you'll often find a lot of items lying around in a dungeon. Nobody can pinpoint the exact reason for this, but either way, try to pick up a few items on the way, dew."

"Alrighty!" Genki began to search the dungeon floor for some items, and found a few sticks and stones. Maybe these could have their own use, somehow...

There was a Carbink resting on the floor, but Genki didn't want to wake him up, in fear that he'd retaliate. 

_ "Maybe he's just taking a nap..." _ he thought. " _ Don't want to interrupt him… _ "

Genki spotted what appeared to be stairs far from where the Carbink was resting in. "Stairs…? Wait, didn't Foggy Forest have these, too?

"Yep." Rosemary quickly dashed over to the stairs, opping onto one of the steps. "The dungeon itself created these stairs, dew, and it leads to the way out. All dungeons have these, but some stairs go down rather than up."

"Yeah, I thought it was weird that someone would put stairs in the middle of a forest." He climbed up the stairs, "All of this is just so confusing, and yet so interesting!

_ Opal Cavern, 2F.  _

"Oh?" Genki could spot a Pokémon from far away, seemingly wandering around aimlessly. "Is someone lost…?"

"No, don't--!" before Rosemary could even finish her sentence, Genki was already there, trying to approach it.

Once there, Genki lended a Helping Hand to the Noibat. 

"Heya! Are you lost here?" He asked, "Don't worry, I'll help ya out! Just follow--"

"Screeeeee!"  The Noibat, without warning, attacked Genki using his strong bite attack. 

"W-Wait!! What is this, why are you--? Whaaa!!" Genki panicked as he attempted to rip the Noibat out, but he couldn't budge.

Tightly gripping onto Genki's face, the Noibat sapped some of Genki's energy using Absorb, sinking his fangs into him. 

Hastily, Genki got to the floor in a handstand, dropping himself onto his pointed top. Swaying his arms and legs around, he began to spin himself so fast that the Noibat was sent flying towards the cavern walls, hitting his head and falling down to the floors.

"W-what was that for…?! I didn't want to hurt him!" Genki frowned. "Was he frightened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, they're just ferals, dew. Pokémon who dwell within the dungeon itself, they get quite aggressive with 'outsiders', dew, most attack explorers like us on sight." Rosemary said. "I know you want to help, dew, but do not put your guard down when around here."

Genki nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll try to steer clear."

_ Opal Cavern, 3F. _

Scavenging for items, Genki desperately wanted to find something rare for Aggron, as per request. But, it seems that all he could find was sticks and stones everywhere. Maybe if he looked deep enough, there could be actual opals lying around here that he could collect.

What caught his eye, however, was the sight of an orb. It was an obsidian black, with a ball of light stuck inside of it. Like a prism, the ends had colors of the rainbow.

"Woah! Maybe I could show this to him!" Picking it up, Genki was mesmerized by the beauty of this orb; it must be very valuable!

"That's an Escape Orb, dew. If you use it, it'll teleport you outside and back to safety."

"Wait, really?" Genki questioned, as he gently put the orb into the treasure bag. "How rare is it?"

"Unfortunately, they're not very rare, dew." Rosemary said. "Kecleon tends to have these well stocked." 

"Oh…" Genki, feeling a bit disappointed, continued his search. Even though he knew that it was plentiful, he still saw the beauty in the Escape Orb. 

_ "I've never seen anyone so happy to see an Escape Orb in my life, dew." _ Rosemary thought. _ "It's… kind of cute." _

_ Opal Cavern, 4F  _

Genki could hear the footsteps of a nearby Pokémon, a Geodude and Carbink strolling by the corridors of the dungeon. He carefully snuck past them, not wanting to upset them. After what happened with the Noibat, he became more cautious with the Pokémon who wandered in this very dungeon.

"Hopefully I don't run into anyone else!" Genki gulped. "Gosh, things become a bit tense when everyone's wary of you."

"Only two more floors to go, dew. You're almost out of here." Rosemary sighed. "Hopefully we find that special something that Guildmaster Aggron was looking for, dew."

_ Opal Cavern, 5F. _

It seemed as if the further they got in, the prettier the cavern's walls got. As the name of the dungeon suggests, the walls occasionally had bits of opal in them, which gave it a certain sparkle. Unfortunately, without any tools, it would prove difficult to take any of these with them.

"Do you think that the final floor will have a few gemstones laying around for us to collect?" Genki inquired. "Maybe I could take one, too!"

"Yes," Rosemary replied, "There's a big wall of opal near the end, dew. Occasionally, there'll be a few pieces of opal there."

"Cool! Then, maybe I could get Aggron some opal!' He smiled. "Now, where's the stairs…"

_ Opal Cavern, 6F _

"Is this the end?" Genki sighed. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be! Besides the Noibat, of course…"

"That's probably because you managed to sneak past most of the ferals around here, dew." Rosemary noticed a glimmer from afar, and hurried there. "Look! There's opal right over there."

Genki, excited to take some for himself, ran to get the gemstones. Luckily, there were plenty scattered on the floor today, so he was able to get enough for him, Rosemary, and Aggron. 

On his way out, however, he found yet another sparkling object, but it didn't appear to be regular, wild opal, but a polished and fine gemstone encased in a silver covering. 

"Oh?" Genki, picking it up, looked into the smooth gemstone's center. It was so well polished, that he could see his reflection from it.

“I wonder if Aggron would really like this...” He tucked it into the treasure bag as quickly as he could, looking around to see if anyone must've dropped it here. 

"Hmmm… Nobody except me and Rosemary. Guess it's safe to assume it's mine!"

"The exit is over here, dew." Rosemary gestured at Genki to come over to where she was at. The dungeon was successfully cleared, and Genki could now return to the guild, having learned something new.

He just hoped that Aggron would be impressed with what he had.

  
  



	4. Welcome Onboard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genki becomes an official member of Aggron's Guild! However, he grows increasingly curious about the Odd Stone he picked up earlier...

Returning from Opal Caverns, Genki quickly headed back to Aggron's Guild with Rosemary. Proudly striding as he went, Genki was thrilled to show the results to his soon-to-be guildmaster.

"This is the best day ever!" Genki exclaimed, "I want to learn more about these dungeons and the history behind them!”

Rosemary gently smiled. "That’s nice, but… Up until now, it seems you’ve been oblivious as to what a mystery dungeon is, dew. Most Pokemon I've talked to know what a mystery dungeon is. Why is that?”

“Um, I think it’s because nobody in my hometown has talked about them very much.” Genki put one hand onto his head. “Like, my mama usually kept me busy with housework, tending to the farm nearby, and all that worky stuff! My papa was rather silent about his explorations, but the little bits and pieces that I’ve heard made me want to learn more! I wanted to know more about the world, and what it had to offer...”

“So you were a country kid, then.” Rosemary looked up to the evening sky. “Odd how your father was so secretive of his work, though, dew.”

Genki nodded. “Yeah, an odd fellow he was, hehe!”

Back at the guild, Genki immediately dashed to Aggron’s office, as he was stoked to show him the results of the exploration.

“Welcome back, Genki.” Aggron eyeballed Genki’s bag. “Do you have anything to show me from your adventure? Remember, I asked that you bring something back from Opal Cavern.”

“Yep!” Genki dug into the treasure bag, pulling out a collection of opal.

"Hmmm… Aha! These gemstones…"

Aggron, inspecting the opal gems that Genki brung in, was impressed; the young Hitmontop seemed rather soft and goofy at first, but perhaps he had more potential, and some time and training is all he needs to blossom.

"Well, color me impressed. That's a lot more of these than I expected!" He said, chucking the rocks into his mouth.

“Good thing I didn’t give him that odd stone…” Genki thought. 

“Looks like we’ve got a new member! Welcome to the guild, sonny! Hope you enjoy your stay.” Aggron proudly patted Genki’s back, “Just be sure to be on schedule and train hard.”

Genki confidently grinned. “Yes, sir!” 

“Love your spirit, kiddo.” Aggron pulled out the box once again. “Now, here’s your exploration kit, it should contain everything you need for your expeditions. If ya need anything, just hit me up! Speaking of communication, do you have a Connection Orb? If so, I can link it to mine in case of emergency.”

“Yeah! My mama gave me a Connection Orb in case I would be at home alone.” Genki took a quick look at his Communication Orb; it was more plain looking, and had a blue tint to it. However, as he held the orb in the palm of his hand, the orb slowly changed to a red color, the core inside glowing brightly. 

“Blue means it’s off, while red means it’s on -- at least, that’s how it works for me!” Genki put the orb back into his new Treasure Bag. “Now I just need to link it to yours.”

Aggron, turning on his orb, placed it next to Genki’s. Both orbs glowed brightly, and spontaneously created a small beam of light connecting the two orbs. Once the light died out, the orbs returned to normal, in which inside they could see that they’ve made a new connection.

“There we go.” Aggron placed the orb back onto his desk. “Now, we need to find you a room. Would you like to be roomed with somebody, or would you rather live alone?”

Genki turned to face Rosemary. “Hey, um, this may sound a little awkward, but can I room with you? It’s just, you’re the only person here I know all that well, hehe... Well, assuming you’re not living with a roommate already, of course.”

“What?” Rosemary’s face turned red. “R-roommates? But we just met, deeeeew!” Placing her roses by her face, she squealed shyly. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Genki frowned. “I didn’t mean to come off as weird! If you want, I--”

“No, no, no! It’s okay! I’m sorry, dew!” She slowly removed the roses off of her face, “It’s just, it’s just-- dew, I get a bit jittery whenever I meet someone new, since I’ve never had many friends growing up…” She sighed. 

“So, Rosemary, are you willing to let Genki move in with you?” Aggron tilted his head, “You don’t have to, considering--”

“Yes, Guildmaster Aggron!” She stood straight up, “I’ll let Genki room with me, dew!”

“... Alright then. Tin, why don’t you help Genki find his new room?” Aggron smiled. 

Tin skipped to Genki, “Okay! Don’t worry, Genki, it won’t be a long walk from here!”

Rosemary and Genki’s Room

It began to grow dark; the orange slowly faded into a deep blue, the sky decorated with stars. The room, dimly lit, had two beds, boxes for storage, and three pots that were placed around the room. There was also a window to look out of, and some wooden planks in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, Genki could hear his stomach grumbling. It has been a long time since he's eaten, and the last thing he ate was an oran berry. Perhaps it was time to go get lunch… 

"Hmmm, Rosemary is asleep early…" Genki thought. "Well, it was a pretty busy day! Guess I'll just go grab a midnight snack." 

Genki quietly went to the guild's dining room, which had an assortment of berries and foods to choose from. There was also a wooden table and some chairs to sit on.

"Hmm, I think I'm hungry for a Pecha berry." Genki grabbed a peculiarly big Pecha Berry, and began munching on it. It was plump and ripe, the juiciness being out of this world.

"Wow!" Genki's eyes sparkled with pleasure, "This… This is just like how they had them at home!" Devouring it as quickly as he could, he could feel that the berry filled him somewhat. Enough to last the night.

Before he could return to his room, though, he could hear the sound of a bell ringing. Taken aback, Genki slowly crept to his room, fearing that someone could be around.

Slowly, a shadowy, feline-shaped figure emerged. It had a bell at the end of its tail, another attached to it's collar. 

"Wh-who's there?" Genki froze in place, but tried to stay calm. He tensed up, ready to bounce at any given moment. 

As it approached, the figure slowly revealed the likeness of that of a Rinring. 

Genki quickly felt relief, and relaxed his muscles. "O-oh…" 

"Are you seriously scared of a little Rinring like me?" The Rinring snickered, "Ahahaha! Clearly someone's a scaredy Skitty."

"H-hey, it's not that!" Genki was a little annoyed by the comment, putting his hands on his hips. "You were just in the darkness wandering around, of course I'm going to be a little wary!"

"Whatever~" The Rinring wagged his tail as he crawled next to Genki. "Whatcha got there? Hmm? It looks like a gemstone with a silver lining."

"This?" Genki "Oh, I found this in Opal Cavern. I wonder if it has any meaning behind it, like, maybe it could be a long lost artifact!"

"Maybe." The Rinring leaped onto a chair, "May I have a closer look?"

"Sure!" Genki held the stone out for the Rinring to see. "When I first looked at it, I felt as if I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Something about it laying out in the open like that, it was like it was calling out to me!"

"Hum…" The Rinring leaned in to look at the stone, for a good few seconds, then stood back up in intrigue. "It sure does look interesting."

"Mmhm!" Genki held the stone in his hands, fiddling with it a little. "By the way, what's your name? Are you a part of the guild?"

"Oh, right! Rude of me to not introduce myself, the name's Sylvester. And nah, I occasionally pop in here to check what the explorers are doing around here."

"Does this place interest you in some way?" Genki turned his head to the side.

"Suppose so," Sylvester said, "What, are you new around here?"

Genki slowly nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." Sylvester smirked, hopping off the chair as he left the dining room. "Well, guess it's best that I be off. Don't want to wake up all tired, don't you?" He smirked.  
"Nighty night, and don't let the bedbugs bite." 

Genki blinked. "... What's a bedbug?"


	5. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream decides to mess with Genki, but it takes a twist. Who is that mysterious figure?

Returning to his room, Genki let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed onto his bed. Pulling the blanket over himself, he looked up to the ceiling.

“Hmmph, what a busy day.” He muttered, as he grew drowsier, “I wonder what tomorrow has in store.”

He placed the gemstone beside him on bed, and eventually, his eyes shut tight. As he drifted off, his consciousness drifted.

…...

……...

Suddenly, he was somewhere else.

The dreamscape that formed around him had all sorts of bright, pastel colors, the floor beneath him appearing translucent and crystalline. He could see a distant, shadowy figure, standing across the other side of the dreamscape. 

“Mmf? This again?” Genki looked around, confused. “Who... are you?”

The figure began to walk away, putting its hands onto its face. Genki ran after it, not willing to let it get away again. 

He’s had enough of this type of dream already. He must know what all of this means.

“Hey, hey! Wait, where are you going!?” As Genki grew closer to the figure, the shitholette became more recognizable, the shadowy entity having three, thin fingers attached to stick-like arms, the lack of a head, and strong, stretchy legs. A Hitmonlee? But who was he?

“Who are you, and why do you appear in my dreams often? Not that you’re not invited, but… I’m just a little curious, y’know?”

The Hitmonlee stared at him, standing in place as he silently whispered, “

Suddenly, he began to choke, somehow, tears streaming down his face as it went purple.

He couldn’t mutter anything, as if something invisible was silencing him. Then, Genki could feel it too; something he couldn’t see suffocating him, as the dreamscape slowly melted away. 

Thoughts were racing through his head as he attempted to spit something out, but it was no use. It all felt hopeless.

“N-no! Stop! Please, I just want to know--!!!”

Ring, ring!  
Before Genki could fight back for any longer, he could hear the chime of a small bell. As soon as his eyes opened, he could make out a familiar bell-like shape hovering over him...

“Ring-a-ling~” Sylvester hummed, “Time to get up!”

“W-wha?” Genki looked around, realizing he was in his guild room. Sunshine brightened the room significantly, and the blanket he had put onto himself was wrapped around him. Rosemary was there, too, having some morning honeydew.

“Rosemary saw you squirming around like a Wurmple there, so she called me in to help ya wake up.” Sylvester hopped off of Genki, and back onto the floor. “What was it? Did the bedbugs bite ya? Aches? Bad dream?”

“Bad dream,” Genki replied, “This time, though, I think it’s one of the most bizarre I’ve had so far. Most of my dreams tend to be pretty great, or strange like this. But this time? I was suffocated by something I couldn’t even see!”

“Oho, suffocation, did you drown underwater or somethin’?” Sylvester swayed his tail from side to side, “Drowning in your nightmare is pretty common.”

“No, I felt as if someone was strangling me, I just couldn’t see them.” Genki held his head in confusion. “Ah, if only I was able to talk to him…"

Genki went to the pantry with Rosemary to go get something to eat. Sylvester followed behind, noticing the few other Pokémon in the dining room beside the pantry. 

"Things must be buzzing today, huh." He held the Aspear berry by the stem using his mouth, then leaped onto a chair that was right next to Genki and Rosemary. "Not that I mind, of course. This guild hasn't even reached twenty members yet." 

"But twenty is still a lot, right?" Genki

Sylvester snickered. "Ahahah, nope! The biggest guilds out there tend to house up to fifty members. And even then, the average guild has up to thirty members!"   
He took a nibble out of his Aspear berry, "Something about you thinkin' twenty is a lot of Pokèmon makes me think you're one of those country kids who grew up in a small village somewhere, heheh."

Genki blushed. "H-how did you--"

"Easy." Sylvester gently bit into his Aspear, "I can tell where someone came from just by their mannerisms. I was able to tell Rosemary came from a noble town because of her chivalry, after all."

"That is true," Rosemary concurred, "My father was a knight, dew, and he was well-known throughout the town."

"Cool!" Genki said, "Your dad must be really cool!"

Rosemary turned a little pink, "Eeeeep, yeah, guess you could say that… dew."

Suddenly, someone began to yell from afar.  
"Guys, come, quick! There's a bunch of Pokémon fighting outside!"

Immediately, they could hear chatter fill the halls, even from where they were sitting at. Curious, Genki wanted to check it out, too.

"Fighting? Wait, what's going on!?" Genki, getting off of his seat, hurried to the exit. 

"Genki, hold on!" Rosemary yelled, but Genki was already out. "Oh…"

Sylvester shrugged, "Guess we gotta chase him, then." 

Rosemary and Sylvester chased after him, eventually finding him standing outside by the bush. There was a Weavile, two Sneasel, and a few other Pokémon by the mainlines, arguing. Some looked a little beat up, as if they actually attacked each other out of anger.

"Why did you take that mission?!" The Weavile yelled, "That was our mission, not yours."

"Sorry, looks like you took too long, and someone did the job for ya" A Charmander said, a smug smile crossing his face. "That Hitmontop was a challenge, but luckily for us, Striker here was able to catch up and take him down while he was underground."

The Sandslash smiled proudly. "Yep! Dig always does the job right!" 

"But that was our mission!" A Sneasel popped in, "And all because we accidentally captured someone else! We could've take on that Roselia easy had Sneezo had to be a pussy and run away from a grass type. A grass type!"

"You ran too!" A male Sneasel said. "Don't pin the blame on me when you're equally at fault for it!"

"Shut up!" She screamed, "Me and Weave would've taken on that tiny little rose creature if you didn't make the decision to run first!"

The Weavile brandished her claws, "For the love of Arceus, shut up! I'll literally tear your mouths up if you keep on arguing like little babies."

"Fine!" The Sneasels said in unison.

"Pffft, explorers they are." A Swadloon muttered under her breath, "How much did you get for that mission, Blaze?"

"Oh dear, there's a lot of fighting today," Genki remarked. 

Sylvester giggled mischievously, "Oh, don't worry, squabbles between two teams of different guilds happens often. Ever since guilds began racing for a cure for Shadow Pokémon, tensions have been raising."

"Why?" Genki frowned. "Can't they work together?"

"Hard to do so when everyone wants to be the first to find it." Sylvester waved his tail a little, "Since this guild is pretty small, it's thankfully very peaceful. Not many fights break out here, except for the occasional slap fight like this."

Genki nodded, "I see. Also, it's those Sneasels and their team leader again! I saw them at Foggy Forest once, and they thought I was a Shadow Pokémon."

Rosemary's eyes widened a little, "I didn't expect to see those three again, dew…"

"Hey, the world's a small place." Sylvester got back onto his paws, "Oh, and aren't you two explorers? Get back to doing missions on the board, slackers! You wouldn't want Aggron angry at you for slacking, after all. You've seen him when he roars."

"Eeeep…" Rosemary felt a chill go up her spine; she was used to hearing people yell, but Aggron was something else entirely. One yell of his could shake mountains.

'O-oh, right! Yeah, Rosemary, we should probably be doing some missions on the board now, right?"

She nodded. "We have been putting that off for a bit long, dew." She quickly walked to the board, and took a long look at the missions available.

She ripped a few papers off the board; all located on the same dungeon. "Hmmm. Genki, do you want to come along on a exploration, dew?"

"Of course!" Genki nodded. "You're my friend, after all. If you need me, I'll always be there to lend a hand!"

"F… Friend?" Rosemary blushed again, "O-oh, um, I mean, alright then, dew." 

She couldn't help but enjoy her time spent with Genki; his sweet, charming nature made him rather pleasant to be around, and he was the only one who ever reached out to help her with explorations.

Maybe this was the beginning of a friendship...


	6. Team Wonderspiral is born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing a wild Geodude, the trio finally forms a team together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor spoilers for Rescue Team and Explorers, so be careful.

"Hmm…"

Sylvester was rather bored today; besides that fight that broke out at the guild entrance, it seems as if today was an ordinary day. Maybe a small stroll around Daikabon Village could help with that.

Despite the village's size, Aggron's Guild serves as an attraction of sorts to wandering travelers, so there can be a lot of Pokémon in the town square hanging out with friends and other explorers.

"Rather quiet today," Sylvester remarked, as he climbed up a tree, perching on one of it's many branches. "Perfect time for a nap." Curling up into a small ball, Sylvester's eyes slowly began to close. 

All seemed well for some time, until a tiny apple struck him, making him slip and fall off the branch and onto the grassy floor beneath.

"Ow, what the--! Who was that?!" Sylvester hissed, "I was taking my well-deserved cat… nap?" He looked up, realizing the tree was an apple tree. "Oh, right. It's harvest season." 

Sylvester liked apples, but definitely not when they fall on him like that!

As he got back up on his paws, he saw a Pumpkaboo in the distance, blinking twice at what she saw.

"Oh, deary me!" She exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Course I am, missy," Sylvester said, "I've fallen off a tree multiple times before, it's no big deal."

"Oki doki!" The Pumkaboo smiled, "I'm your neighborhood friend, Bumpkin! I'm here to help everyone!"

"Neighborhood friend? What are you talkin' about, I never saw you around here before." Sylvester raised an eyebrow, "Say, where do you come from?"

"Oh, nowhere~" She smiled innocently, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, is all." Tilting his head upward, he could see the sun resting by the mountains as the clouds above covered it like a blanket. The sky was painted a pink-ish orange, the breeze was soft. 

"Seems it's evening," Sylvester sighed. "Time flies, doesn't it?" 

"Yep! Tell me about it!" Bumpkin sat against the grassy floor, wiggling her nub-like legs. 

"So, Bumpkin, where did you come from? Because I can tell you're not from here."

"It's a long story!" Bumpkin giggled, "But, all I'll say is, I came here simply out of curiosity."

"I asked where did you come from, not why you're here."

"I said it's a long story~!" She continued to smile. 

Sylvester sighed. "Alright then, guess you're one of those secretive types." 

Bumpkin hopped back up, levitating in the air. "What can I say? I'm more about making friends, not silly stuff like backstories!"

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know you, and you already wanna get good. Sorry, but you gotta earn it first, buddy."

She puffed her cheeks up in mild annoyance. "Ah, fineee!" 

\--

Mt. Steel, 7F.

The mountainous cave's rocky walls were covered in speckles of moss, the ground beneath them made up of hard, rich dirt. A Pinsir and a Geodude surrounded Genki, menacingly glaring at the Hitmontop as they prepared to dish it out.

Genki, landing a great Triple Kick on the Pinsir, making him stumble on his feet. Pinsir, getting back onto his feet fast, grabbed onto Genki's head, sending him flying with Seismic Toss.

The Pinsir grabbed onto Genki's head, sending him flying with Seismic Toss. Following up with Bug Bite, he bit into Genki using the pincers on his head, the crushing feeling making the Hitmontop squeal in pain.

Rosemary summoned blade-like leaves, sending the Magical Leaves toward Pinsir before delivering a nasty Poison Sting with her spikey, poisonous vines, which came out of the inside of her roses. 

He recoiled in pain and retreated, giving Genki a chance to fight back; bouncing off a wall, Genki retailiated with High-Jump Kick, striking the Pinsir straight in the face, knocking him out.

The Geodude fought back, putting his arms together to Roll Out on Rosemary, before being interrupted by a sudden Leaf Storm from nowhere, launching him at a stray rock. 

A Sentret, shivering in the corner, smiled in happiness as she saw the brave rescuers.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" She cheered, "I'll finally be able to see my family again!"

"Absolutely!" Genki held onto her small paw, smiling. "And that's our last client! Right?"

"Think so, dew." She took a quick peak at the dungeon list, all four of the missions now crossed out. "Yep. We can both leave now, dew, we're done." 

Feeling faint, he almost blanked out, like the Pinsir next to him… But, something in him made him want to go on, his system shocked with a spark of sudden intrigue.

As a connection was made with Rosemary's badge as soon as she was about to leave with Genki and Sentret. 

She noticed her badge glowing brightly, turning to notice the Geodude behind her looking around passively. "It seems we've made a connection, dew."

"A connection?"

"Yes. You see, dew, ferals are individuals with their mind looped. They are in a frenzied state fighting different versions of themselves trying to regain control of their body. But, occasionally, dew, when one is defeated, they may recover and regain their consciousness." She explained.

"Ohhhh. Hmph, that sounds rather scary to go through." Genki held out his other hand for Geodude, "Are you okay?"

The Geodude nodded silently, but was clearly having a headache, judging by how hard he was squinting.

Rosemary held up her badge to teleport everyone out of Mt. Steel, a large beam covering all four of them and taking them back to Daikabon Village. 

\--

Daikabon Village Square

Back at village square, they could see 4 of their clients; a Weedle, a Rockruff, a Plusle, and the Sentrent. Happily, they held out their awards; 600P, a Trawl Orb, a Pecha Scarf, and an Orange Gummi.

"Ooh! A gummi!" Genki held the gummi in the palm of his hand, "Mama used to give me these as a snack!" 

"Yep! They're absolutely wonderful!" The Plusle smiled back, "Enjoy!" She hopped away, happily humming to herself.

"Oh hey, looks like Rosemary and her boyfriend is back." Sylvester snickered.

"S-shhhh!!!" Rosemary squeaked, "I literally just met Genki yesterday, Sylvester!!"

"Pfft," Sylvester held in the urge to crack more jokes about Rosemary's newfound friendship with Genki, "Alright, whatever ya say."

"Heyyyyyyy!!!" Bumpkin excitedly jumped into the conversation, "Oh hey there, are these your friends~?

"Oh, yeah. That's Bumpkin," Sylvester sighed. "Hey, can you--"

"I'm Bumpkin, and I'm here to be a friend~!"

"U-um… Hello there!" Genki blushed. 

Bumpkin's ghostly ears twitched, "Ah, a Hitmontop, I've never seen one before! How do you--"

"Alright, alright, that's enuff." Sylvester walked in front of Bumpkin, "Yeah, she's odd."

Meanwhile, Rosemary was busy checking on that Geodude from earlier.

The Geodude looked around, then turned to osemary. "Hey, um, thanks for helping me out there, partner." He said, "It felt like eternity in there. I don't even remember who I was anymore." 

"I see. In the meantime, dew, can we call you... Geo?" 

"Geo… I like the sound o' that." The Geodude smiled. "Guess that there's my name for now."

"Alright." Rosemary faintly smiled. "I suggest you go rest at a camp for now, dew. There's one set up not so far from the guild."

Geo nodded, hovering to the nearest camp for him to recover in. He slowly began to regain his senses,

Genki wondered; if he stood in a dungeon for too long, would he, too, go feral? Oh dear. 

That Geodude didn't seem to be the only one, either. There was a Golbat, a Bonsly, and a Dustox over there, too, also former ferals who had to have sense kicked into them, literally.

But, then something hit Genki's head; was he and Rosemary an official "team" yet? He's heard of rescue teams giving themselves names, like the legendary Team Courage, the Machamp and Marowak who were brave enough to climb Sky Tower as children, or Team Poképals, the Ninetails and Torterra who stopped the world from going into paralysis.

Maybe a team name would make things truly 'official', that they were truly part of a team. And sure, it's only been one day, but where else would he go? These Pokémon have been so nice to him, whereas everywhere else, people didn't seem to notice his presence. 

Ever since he began traveling by himself, it's been hard, but he knew it'd never be easy. And with friends, it could all be worthwhile.

Especially when a Shadow Pokémon could strike at any moment.

He got to a small corner with her, curious on what she'd think of forming an actual team...

"Hey, Rosemary!" 

She turned, noticing Genki was calling out for her, "Oh? Is there something you'd like, dew?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask, if um… you'd like to form a rescue team with me?" Genki asked, "Ever since yesterday, you've been nothing but so kind to me, and I wanted to return the favor, y'know?"

"I was… kind? Wait, you want to form a rescue team?! Eeeep!" She almost began to turn red, but suddenly, she stopped. "No. I shouldn't be so shy, dew… Absolutely. We work great together as a team, I find."

"So it's a yes?"

Rosemary nodded. "Of course. Now, what do we call our team?"

"What about Team Spiral?" Genki suggested. "I think it sounds really nice!" 

"Sounds a bit corny, though," Sylvester butted in, "Like, how about somethin' like… Team Thorn? Both of you have some kind of pointed object on you."

"That does sound rather nice, dew…" Rosemary did like the sound of that, "What do you think, Genki?"

"It's okay, but we can do better! How about Team Faith?"

"Pfft. What are we, a bunch of priests praising Arceus?" Sylvester snickered, "This is a rescue team, not a religious study group."

"Oh c'mon!" Genki was somewhat ticked by that, suprisingly. "U-Um… Team Wonder?"

"Kind of cliché." Sylvester remarked.

"Team Watersong." Rosemary added in. "I think it sounds beautiful, dew."

"Sounds rather fancy for you two, no? Let's backtrack a bit and settle down on something simple, like--"

"Team Centripetal!" Genki exclaimed.

"Centripetal and petal…" Sylvester facepalmed, "Centripetal, okay, you suck at naming things." 

"Oh, c'mon, it sounds cool!" Genki crossed his arms, before coming to a new idea. "Oooh! How about we combine Wonder and Spiral… Aha! Team Wonderspiral! What do you think, Rosemary?"

"I like that one, dew." 

"Of course you do, Genki's a living top, he likes to spiral around." Sylvester hopped onto his feet, "Not a bad name, though, I'll admit that much.

"Yay!" Genki held onto Rosemary's roses, "Do you hear that? We're an official team now!"

"Well, well, guess my job here's--"

"Wait!" Genki called out to Sylvester, "Do you think you could join us? A third member would be really cool!"

Sylvester's tail stood right up. "Join? Genki, I'm more of a spectator, if you get my gist. Go be a exploration duo with your girlfriend, heh." 

"H-heyyy!" He blushed from that remark, tensing up a little. "... Guess it's just me and Rosemary, then~" He quickly recovered from the initial blushing, smiling, "I can't wait to go exploring with my friend!"

Rosemary silently nodded, but inside, she was happy for him - and herself - for being able to form a team.

And thus, Team Wonderspiral was born, which would soon become a symbol of their budding friendship amongst eachother.


End file.
